witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Kandrakar
Kandrakar is a fictional world in the comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name. It is an ethereal realm at the center of the universe and the heart of infinity, existing beyond both time and space (though the 5 Arc finale contradicts this fact, stating that Kandrakar does not lie outside of time) a vast nothingness, where the most powerful spirits and creatures reside, led by the Oracle. Kandrakar in the Comics Description "Kandrakar: Long ago, this place was created to house those whose task is to watch over other worlds and dimensions..." A brief description of Kandrakar from the comic books is that it was created in the early days of the universe to serve as a home to those who's task it was to protect creation. When the universe is threatened, the ruler of Kandrakar, a benevolent spirit named the Oracle summons the Guardians, whose mission it is to protect all worlds including their own. It is revealed in a special edition book that the Chinese nymph Xin Jing of the Elements, Oneide, nymph of Life, Téa, nymph of the Sun, Ebla, nymph of the Moon and N'ghala, nymph of the Stars created Kandrakar. The only methods to reach it is if the Oracle summons one or the Keeper of the Heart chooses to use the Heart to transport someone there, though it seems that the Oracle must first give his permission, or even the Heart cannot bring anyone there. Even without the aid of the Heart, the Guardians are able to send someone there, as shown when Will and the other Guardians transported Luba there without tapping into the Heart's power and when Cornelia brought Galgheita there while she herself stayed on Earth. Hay Lin also stated once that her grandmother Yan Lin told her the only way to get to Kandrakar is to cross an air-colored bridge, though none of the characters in the comic or the TV Show so far has ever used this particular method. Kandrakar is a threshold to all other universes, and if evil was to cross its magical defenses, chaos would be unleashed throughout the entire universe and evil would roam free unchecked. At the center of Kandrakar is the Temple of the Congregation where the Oracle and the members of the Council of Kandrakar reside. The Temple also serves as a fortress. At the heart of the Temple is the mile-high shaft where the Oracle resides at the center of a vast lily pond in which he can observe the entirety of creation. Perhaps the most sacred place in the enchanted fortress is the chamber of the Aurameres: floating drops of different colors, representing the five Guardians. Luba, the Keeper of the Aurameres, have on different occasions displayed the ability to directly affect the powers of the Guardians through manipulation of the Aurameres which culminated in the creation of an Altermere (a creature of pure elemental energy) that subsequently awakened Nerissa. But the fortress of Kandrakar is not immune to trickery or attack: as shown in the finale of the second story arc, Nerissa manages to bypass its defenses (defenses made from the elements) thanks to the Heart of Kandrakar and also drown the fortress in pure evil, a black tar that the Heart leaked at her command. Endarno, then possessed by Phobos, also showed that the Congregation can be manipulated as he turned it against the Oracle and ruled them through fear. Despite the above, the realm of Kandrakar is indeed a formidable place. The Council of Kandrakar is also not to be taken lightly, with a host of many powers and headed by the Oracle, who has vast abilities, the very least of which is seeing the future and destroying a forced attack with a wave of his hand. Council/Congregation of Kandrakar Note: Some members of the Council/Congregation of Kandrakar, such as Yan Lin, are human, but many others are not, as seen by the Guardians after the demise of Nerissa. The Oracle – The title of Oracle seems to be a hereditary one however whoever holds the position possesses omnipotent powers and omniscient knowledge enabling them to watch and protect the universe. The Oracle for the majority of the series is an entity named Himerish a wise and just individual who gave the girls their powers. He is literally the God of the universe and has existed since the beginning of time itself. He possesses unimaginable powers, including the ability to tear down the Veil in seconds while Prince Phobos was unable to for over years, possibly centuries, even. He does not ever need to walk, because he is able to levitate, and has the job as Oracle to watch over other worlds and dimensions and has observed billions of lives. His omnipotent abilities also enable him to delve into the minds of others, feeling their emotions and feelings. He can also observe others by conjuring an emerald screen that can display anyone or anything he wills it to, and can materialize anything he wants, such as the photograph of W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon together during the Halloween party seconds after it was taken. The Oracle is also capable of gazing into the future, though he never uses this useful ability to predict the actions, and thus counteract the forces of, future foes, and even permits Cassidy to be killed by Nerissa. The Oracle can contact others by sending powerful waves of telepathy to them, as he did with Yan Lin to give his approval of her informing Hay Lin that she, too, was a Guardian once. The Oracle proves himself able to erase the memories of others in the Nerissa saga when he does so to the Guardians. Tibor – The Oracle's faithful adviser who believes 100% in the Oracle's abilities. He has been with the Oracle for centuries and often argues with Luba. Irma said once when they visited Kandrakar, that Tibor looked like Santa Claus. Yan Lin – Hay Lin's grandmother and a member of the Congregation. She offers advice and words of wisdom to the girls when they need it. She was the previous Guardian of Air and the only ex-Guardian to remain faithful to the Oracle, which saddens him. In the Nerissa series she is the only one who truly understands the power of Nerissa. At the end of the New Power saga in the comics, she is chosen as the next Oracle. [[Luba|''Luba]] – The first keeper of the Aurameres we know of. She was against the Oracle's decision of giving the job of Guardianship to young, inexperienced Earth teenagers. She caused a lot of trouble for the girls by fusing the Aurameres together on purpose. She was then put on trial. During the Guardians' battle against Nerissa, it was revealed that Nerissa used Luba for her plans. Luba also sacrificed her immortality for the Guardians. Luba was aggressive at times, but also proved to be kind. She had a catlike face and reached the age of about 10013 years before she died. Luba was also the one who taught Orube all she knew, a fact disclosed to the Guardians by the Oracle. 'Caleb' – The ex-Herald of Kandrakar and Cornelia's former lover. He came into Kandrakar's service as the Herald of Kandrakar in order to give Cornelia her power of earth back. After the battle of Nerissa, he left Cornelia on Earth to return to Meridian. Minor Council/Congregation Members 'Bolgo' – An elfin old man that inquired if the Oracle meant Kandrakar should intervene during the final battle against Phobos. He also discussed the Oracle's decision to simply wait and see "how events unfold" with several other Council Members, including Luba and Althor. 'Althor' – An old man that bears some resemblance to an elf or a dwarf that first appears asking the Oracle who shall be the new Guardians, and next appears during the battle against Phobos, listening to Bolgo when he discusses the Oracle's decision to simply wait and see "how events unfold". 'As-Sharwa''' – One of the oldest and wisest of the inhabitants of Kandrakar, and the elected Voice of the Congregation. He has an elongated forehead tattooted with mystical runes, and long gray hair, along with many wrinkles. He, representing the Council, informed the Oracle that the Congregation, that they do not wish to use the destructive power of the mighty force called the Resonance to counteract Nerissa's attacks on Kandrakar, as the results might be catastrophic for Kandrakar as well as Nerissa, but the Oracle insisted that they do activate the Resonance, as it may be their last hope. Past Guardians Before the time of W.I.T.C.H., Kandrakar had Guardians of their own time. Then they were Nerissa, Keeper of the Heart; Cassidy, Guardian of Water; Halinor, Guardian of Fire; Kadma, Guardian of Earth; and Yan Lin, Guardian of Air and Hay Lin's grandmother. Nerissa used to be the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, but she became too attached to its power. It was then the Oracle realized that she was no longer worthy of keeping it; so he handed over the Heart to Cassidy. Blinded with jealousy, Nerissa murdered Cassidy. Kadma and Halinor found out about this and discovered that the Oracle also knew it would happen. In anger and pain over their grief, Kadma and Halinor got angry at the Oracle, causing them to be casted away from being the Guardians, and not being able to become to be the members of the Council once they die, as they had challenged the Oracle's decisions. Only Yan Lin stayed loyal, but remained friends with the Halinor and Kadma, and became a member of the Council of Elders. Kandrakar in the Animated Series Chronology Kandrakar made its debut in Season 2 "B is for Betrayal". The Guardians learned of this when they were all were at Cornelia’s flat and a purple portal appeared. The Guardians united and went through the portal to find a floating Fortress and everything was purple including the sky. Yan Lin, the Mage, Elyon, Blunk and Caleb also joined the Guardians for a tour of the Fortress. The Veil at the same time was also lifted and the sky turned blue and the fortress to its normal colours. The Guardians frequently went to Kandrakar for answers, such as why their powers had improved and become stronger. The Fortress was badly damaged and nearly in ruins in "N is for Narcissist", the Knights of Destruction led an attack on the Fortress badly damaging it while Nerissa (Glamoured as the Mage) sealed the Council of Kandrakar (except Luba) inside a purple bubble, which is a smaller Veil, but could be unlocked by the Heart of Meridian, which Nerissa had. Cedric managed to conquer Kandrakar, but was retaken when the Rebels managed to repel the Lurdens and the remaining Knights of Vengeance. The Council was freed from the Veil and began working on rebuilding the Kandrakar Fortress again. The Council of Kandrakar’s job is to look over the universe and protect it from evil. Kandrakar also has its own Guardians to help accomplish their task and protect the universe from harm. The Guardians also have a leader who holds the Heart of Kandrakar itself, which transforms them and enhances their powers from the Aurameres. The Aurameres are housed in one of Kandrakar’s room and are guarded over by Luba. Inhabitants *The Oracle *Tibor *Halinor *luba *The Mage (part-time) *Yan Lin (Part-time) Category:Locations